dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
Character Info Glitch is a 14 year old boy who loves dancing. He is in the Hi-Def crew with Mo as his young protégé and looks up to his friend wanting to be just like him. He is Korean American. His eyes are almond shaped and are green in color. He also has short, spiky jet black hair that is shaped into a faux hawk: he wears a colored streak in his hair. The color of the streak depends on the outfit he wears. He is also the shortest dancer in the game (alongside Lil' T). His height is about 5' 7". He is one of the nicer dancers who won't say anything nasty, and is nevertheless, a good sport and has fun doing what he loves. When dancing, he does some of the more complicated dance steps. His birthday is November 26. He got his nickname "Glitch" because of his talent in pop-it-lock-it dance steps, doing dances like 'the robot', and his fancy footwork. His real name is unknown. According from a survey made by Harmonix, he is the most popular character in the game. Glitch is also a tech-wiz. Quotes * That was CRAZY! Those moves are lethal! * Who owned those moves? YOU owned those moves!! * You're moves are crazy! Like dressing in a clown suit to the grocery store crazy! * Woah!! You might just have enough swag for us both!! * Taking care of business like a boss! * That's the ultimate stuff right there! I can't even do that! * Shoot! I gotta run and get some water, cuz you're on fire! * That's right! Get those initials up on the board! * Woah! You got a cheat code or something? * There has GOT to be an achievement for that! Outfits Dance Central 2 Crew Outfit (Hi-Def): He wears a t-shirt with a Neon Color-Bar Pattern, a red bandana around his neck, a black leather glove on his left hand, a black elbow pad on his right arm, black jeans with white stitching that are rolled up at ankle-length, with green suspenders that are hanging from both sides of his waist, with yellow socks and redish-purple sneakers. His hairstyle is gelled and spiked into a faux hawk and has a green streak. Street Style: Glitch wears a maroon tracksuit with a striped pink and turquoise shirt underneath with one pant leg pulled up, a yellow backpack with yellow shoes and wears a set of intricate headphones along with a device that is attached to his left forearm. His green streak is yellow in this outfit. Dance Central 3 Retro Fitted (80's): He wears an 80's look with a muscular like jacket, tight jeans, white high-top sneakers, a black glove on his right hand and a Walkman attached to his waist. Also, his hair is noticeably lengthened and his hair has a dirty blonde colored streak in it. Using the Street Style in DC2. DCI Agent: He wears a half tucked in purple short sleeve button up shirt with a black bow tie, black shoulder straps that extend to his chest and upper back with a dial-pad like device on the left side of his chest. He also wears black jeans with white stitching with one pant leg rolled up until the middle of his bottom half of his right leg. He wears black and purple argyle patterned socks. He also wears purple, white with black shoes, black leather suspenders and has a streak of purple in his hair. He also wears a watch on his wrist. His hair is also slightly longer. Dance Central Spotlight DC Retro: Glitch wears a purple tank top, black hammer pants with yellow zebra print detailing and yellow shoes. He has blue streaks throughout the tips of his side "mo-hawk", with a trail of three to four braids on the sides of his head, to which he wears them as individual braided ponytails. He also wears a blue elbow pad on his right arm and an aqua fingerless glove on his left hand. He wears black framed glasses with zebra sidings and square aqua headphones. Unlike his previous appearances, he appears to be a bit older. *Joel Wessels cosplayed as Glitch for the Dance Central 3 2012 ---- Character Creation: If you just take a look at Glitch’s dialogue you can see that Glitch looks up to Mo, but is also taking digs at the same time – whether or not he knows it. One of Glitch’s lines is: “It’s like Mo always says, 'Get me some water, Glitch!'" -David Battilana Trivia It is unknown whether or not if Glitch is his real name or just a nickname. This has yet to be revealed or announced. Glitch is the most popular character in the Dance Central series, the second being Bodie. Glitch is the youngest character in the series, along side Lil' T. Making his first appearance in Dance Central 2 at just 14 years old. Glitch and Lil' T are the same age. Glitch is 14 years old in-game; However, chronologically, he's 19 years old. Glitch02.jpg glitch_appearence_by_nurazahani-d5i9bo2.jpg|Glitch outfits DC2-Glitch-concept.jpg|Glitch concepts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power S